Into The Spring
by StarSeeker3459
Summary: This story is mainly focussing on the friendship of Jack, Ralph, Roger and Maurice. Some may be fluffy. Others may be dark. Some may include Jalph, others may include Rogice. The possibilities are endless. Suggestions welcome! Rated T. Chapter 2: Cowboys and Indians.
1. The First Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Flies, (unfortunately...)**

* * *

Ralph stood nervously, clutching his mother's already sweaty (or was it his?) hand. He couldn't imagine being more nervous than he already was. He watched as the children happily ran around, playing on the equipment and laughing joyously. He was the only boy still standing with the grown-ups. Ralph was normally a very quiet, shy, boy. He liked playing with other children his own age, but he was just too nervous to go up and ask them to join in.

The five-year-old boy looked up at his mother, who was chatting merrily with one of the other Kindergartener parents. His mother was a tall, slender woman with long, flowing blonde hair and bright blue eyes-exactly his shape, but his was green. Although he had most of his mother's physical features, his personality was all his own. He loved playing sports, and dearly loved to play the piano. His favourite colour was blue, like most other boys he knew that were his age.

Ralph glanced around the playground once more, and his eyes came to halt on a certain red-haired boy, who looked like he was telling a very interesting story to his friends. There were two other boys in his group, one that had a mean-looking expression on his face, his brown hair covered his pale skin and he kept his gaze firmly on the ground. Ralph thought he didn't seem very friendly. Then, there was another boy, one with mousy-brown hair and big brown eyes and olive skin. He had a big smile on his face as he listened to the story that the red-haired boy was telling him.

The mousy-haired boy caught Ralph's eye and grinned at him, showing off his smile, and showing two gaps where his front teeth should be.

"Ralph, sweetheart," his mother broke the little boy's train of thought and bent down to his level. She let go of his hand and placed both of hers on her son's shoulders. "I have to go to work now, but have a really good first day at school, and try to make a new friend, won't you?" she kissed him on the forehead, making Ralph's cheeks burn bright red.

Ralph nodded. "I will," he said in a small voice, and watched as his mother departed the playground. That left Ralph standing awkwardly on his own, near the few kindergarten mothers who still remained. Oh how he wished he wasn't so shy sometimes. Ralph thought back earlier that morning to the conversation he had with his father before he left for work.

_"Remember, the only way you're going to make friends is to be yourself,"_ his father had told him. Ralph had heard many people telling him that before.

Maybe he should go over and say hi to that red-haired boy. He seemed nice to Ralph.

And so, Ralph walked nervously over towards the group, the one with the red-haired boy and the mousy-haired kid who had smiled at him. As they saw him approaching, the group stopped talking immediately. The one who kept glaring at everything glanced up only to retreat his gaze back down to the ground.

"Hi!" it was the red-haired boy who spoke first. "My name is Jack Merridew. You can either call me Jack, or you can call me Merridew. I love to sing, and one day I want to become part of a choir! What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Ralph was a bit taken aback by the red-haired boy's sudden eagerness. He fiddled with his white polo shirt and spoke, "I-it's nice to m-meet you, Jack. My name is Ralph. I would either like to become a scientist or a doctor," he spoke softly.

"My name is Maurice!" the mousy haired boy said excitedly next to Ralph. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet and waving his arms around the place like a windmill.

"And that's Roger," Maurice pointed one finger towards the mean-looking boy. Roger did not glance up or smile at him. He just kept staring at the ground. "He's nice enough once you get to know him!" Maurice seemed very excited. He was so excited, that he accidentally hit Jack in the face with one of his hands.

"Idiot," Jack muttered, rubbing his face where Maurice had hit him.

Maurice pouted. "Mrs Merridew told you not to say that word anymore," he said, placing his hands on his hips.

Jack rolled his bright blue eyes. He then turned to Ralph, his arms folded across his chest. He seemed to act like he was the leader of the group.

"How old are you Ralph?" Jack asked him.

Ralph held up five fingers. "I just turned five!"

Maurice grinned. "I just turned five too!" he said, holding up four fingers on his right hand.

Jack rolled his eyes again. "It's not _that_ many, its this many!" he said, holding up the same amount of fingers as Ralph was.

Ralph felt a small smile forming on his face. He could tell he was going to like it here at school.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that! It was just a random idea I had over the weekend, so I really hope you liked it... anyway, your feedback is always welcome :)**


	2. Cowboys and Indians

**A/N: First of all I would like to say a BIG thank you to everybody who's reviewed! It really motivated me to post up another chapter. This story was originally going to be a one-shot, but I decided to change it to a multi-chaptered story so it would help me get over my Writer's Block (which I've had for a VERY long time :S ) anyway, back to the story and don't forget to review! I don't own Lord of the Flies or any of their characters!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Cowboys and Indians**

* * *

It was Maurice who suggested they play Cowboys and Indians during their lunchtime break later on that day. "I want to be an Indian like Roger!" he said.

So it was settled. Ralph and Jack were the Cowboys, which meant they had to explore the area and find out what was around them. Once they had finished their exploring of the playground, Ralph and Jack were to find a significant landmark such as a large rock, and try to defend it from the Indians, Roger and Maurice. The Cowboys could use a gun, but since they didn't have any, they resorted into using long wooden sticks with jagged edges they had found in the bushy area of their playground. They made sure there weren't any teachers on duty where they were playing so they could use them for their game, because they didn't like it when the kids played with sticks.

Ralph had a funny feeling that Maurice just wanted to be an Indian so he could be on the same team as Roger. Roger wasn't looking too pleased with the situation at hand. He had settled to kicking stones across the ground, it looked to Ralph as if he were trying to aim for the other group of kindergarteners not too far from where they were standing. But he kicked them at an angle so they would miss.

"Okay, let's play before lunch ends!" Jack ordered them, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Roger, get over here, we're starting the game!" Maurice chirped in his usual annoying manner to Roger.

Roger looked up and followed the group over to the far corner of the playground, where not many other kids were playing.

"So Jack and Ralph, you two go and explore and find something to defend from us!" Maurice said. "Roger and I will wait here."

"This is a stupid game, Maurice," muttered Roger.

Maurice shook his head. "Silly Roger, it's fun! I played it all the time at home with my brothers!"

Roger just rolled his eyes.

"Okay! We've found something!" Jack shouted from the other side of the playground.

"Roger! Let's go attack the evil Cowboys and steal their territory before the bell rings!" Maurice grabbed Roger's wrist and a stick and charged towards the other side of the playground.

Roger just rolled his eyes and followed Maurice reluctantly. He really didn't like this game at all.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I'm back! I can't believe how long it's been since I've posted something on here. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I certainly did enjoy writing it! And I apologise if the description of the game wasn't that accurate (I haven't played Cowboys and Indians since I was in primary school)... Don't forget to review!**


End file.
